


Warmth

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Outsider, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, technically post-doto but it can also be just a random human!outsider au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Voices speaking in quiet tones were all that could be heard from the room next door, and only if he concentrated could the Outsider hear which one belonged to Billie and which was Emily’s. At first he had perhaps expected shouts or yelling, but the small smile Emily threw Billie before they disappeared had removed that suspicion. Instead there was nothing but peacefulness; nothing to stop his mind from going in circles.Corvo was staring at him, silently, just like he had done ever since they had laid eyes on each other. Emily had been the one to talk, to ask questions and demand answers, while her father was as quiet as a statue. If it had been any other the Outsider supposed he would have felt uncomfortable or annoyed by the constant focus on him—but Corvo was different. Had always been, since he first caught the Outsider’s attention. The only source of irritation the Outsider felt was by his inability to look into Corvo’s mind and see what feelings were hiding there.





	Warmth

Voices speaking in quiet tones were all that could be heard from the room next door, and only if he concentrated could the Outsider hear which one belonged to Billie and which was Emily’s. At first he had perhaps expected shouts or yelling, but the small smile Emily threw Billie before they disappeared had removed that suspicion. Instead there was nothing but peacefulness; nothing to stop his mind from going in circles.

Corvo was staring at him, silently, just like he had done ever since they had laid eyes on each other. Emily had been the one to talk, to ask questions and demand answers, while her father was as quiet as a statue. If it had been any other the Outsider supposed he would have felt uncomfortable or annoyed by the constant focus on him—but Corvo was different. Had always been, since he first caught the Outsider’s attention. The only source of irritation the Outsider felt was by his inability to look into Corvo’s mind and see what feelings were hiding there.

For once the Outsider found it hard to return the steady gaze. He wanted to speak, but there were no words that seemed fitting. Should he explain his situation in more details? Should he apologize for not contacting Corvo, for not letting him know what was happening? Should he ignore the question of the Void and ask how the rebuilding of the city went, even though he still knew more about the detailed work than Corvo himself? Should he ask how Corvo’s day had been? Should he talk about the weather? That was what people did when they didn’t know what to say, didn’t they?

By reflex more than thought the Outsider moved his eyes, settling on the dark eyes watching him. He had longed to see Corvo again, for so long now. Even as he urged Billie along in her quest, it had been difficult not to flee to Dunwall. In his weaker moments he had hoped…

It was immature, embarrassing to think back on. So he didn’t.

“So, you’re here. In the flesh.” Corvo spoke without moving, without blinking, and though the Outsider felt like he should have been anxious or nervous, all he felt was relief.

“I’m here.” Words waited on his tongue, about choices and circumstances, sacrifices and freedom, but looking into Corvo’s eyes he decided all of that could wait. He had finally arrived where he wanted to go, and after four thousand years he could do what he truly wanted to.

As his fingers carefully settled on Corvo’s skin the Outsider held his breath. It seemed wrong, like sacrilege, that he would be able to actually do this. That he was allowed it. But Corvo only watched him with those dark eyes, watched as the Outsider held his face. The intensity in his eyes felt almost tangible on the Outsider’s skin. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, he decided.

“You’re warm,” he murmured, his fingers moving over Corvo’s skin, across his cheeks, over his jaw, down to his neck. He had only very rarely touched anyone in the Void, but like with everything else there he had only been able to feel cold. Now, the was heat beneath his hands, softness and warmth and life. As he breathed in he realized he wanted nothing more than to press into Corvo, to feel all of that warmth surround him, to take and to cling until the frozen bit at the core of him had managed to melt. Maybe then he would truly feel like he could belong in the world.

Instead he retreated, quickly pulling his hands back and once again letting his eyes avert toward the side. It was enough, to feel Corvo like he had done. He wouldn’t ask for more.

Corvo, however, followed him. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised, the Outsider thought and watched enraptured as Corvo took his hands, because Corvo couldn’t just let something be. If someone kept something from him, Corvo would find it. If someone fled from him, Corvo followed. That was who he was, and the Outsider, more than anyone, knew this.

“Your eyes have changed,” Corvo said, raising one hand to gently swipe beneath the Outsider’s eye. Still he kept staring, like he had done the whole time. “They are beautiful.”

The Outsider reached up and held on to Corvo’s hand, feeling the warmth spread to his skin. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?”

“I gave you a gift, so long ago, which has now been removed, though not by my own will.” The Outsider stroked the back of Corvo’s hand, where once his mark had been. “It is considered bad form to take back gifts freely given, after all.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your choice, like you said.” Corvo shook his head, his hand tightening marginally on the Outsider’s cheek.

Still, the Outsider couldn’t help but frown. “You’ve had much use of it all these years. How many assassinations and attacks have you stopped? How many would have succeeded, had you not possessed my mark? Now, without it, you are just a normal man again. I feel it’s unfair to you, and far from what you deserve. My gift was supposed to last you a lifetime.”

To the Outsider’s surprise Corvo smiled, the gentleness in the expression almost painful to watch. “It’s true the powers have been a great help, but I’m fine. I have a network of spies and guards that keep watch for me, and I have many other contacts in place to bring me news. I may be a normal human now, but that does not mean I, or Emily for that matter, am powerless.” His smile disappeared, and his brows drew closer in a frown as Corvo took a hold of the Outsider’s face with both his hands. “If anyone deserves a gift of a lifetime it’s you. You have your life now, you’re free. You have done more than you need to do for me. What you need to think of is yourself and what you want.”

“What I want,” the Outsider echoed quietly. He had been forced into the role of the Outsider, true, but all he had done after that had been by his own will. Right? There hadn’t been anyone to tell him what to do, so he had watched the world and done what he wanted to. He had been free, as much as he could be. But what had he truly, actually, wanted?

“Right. Tell me, what do you want to do now?”

The Outsider looked at the man in front of him, the dark skin marred by scars, the gray in both his beard and hair, the lines in his face caused by the many hard years, and the kindness that nothing could destroy.

“I want to stay here, with you,” he said, staring into warm brown eyes.

Corvo smiled, his face brightening and casting the Outsider into confusion, because why had he become so happy by such a silly request? “Then you will stay here, as long as you like. Emily will be thrilled too, especially if Meagan- or, Billie, I suppose, also stays here.”

“We might be able to convince her if the three of us join forces,” the Outsider said, and when Corvo laughed he felt his lips shift. Smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled, out of genuine happiness. Too long, that was for certain.

Corvo breathed out and once again the silent staring was taking over. Remembering Corvo’s comment about his eyes, the Outsider felt his smile widen, despite his attempt to stop it. It seemed his body was heating up, and along with the warmth from Corvo’s hands his face felt almost too hot. Never could he remember feeling warmth like this in the Void.

Slowly, gently, Corvo stroked a thumb across the Outsider’s cheekbone. His eyes were more intent than earlier, more determined, and the Outsider swallowed reflexively. He knew the thoughts that had grown within Corvo, the desires, but he had never thought to ever be able to answer them. Now he was free of the Void, back in a physical body, and all he wanted was standing right in front of him, staring at him as though it could never be enough.

And why not? Why shouldn’t he take what he wanted, when it was right there, smiling at him? Corvo himself had said he should think more about himself.

There was no hesitation as the Outsider took a step closer—he longed for the ability to float, however, because Corvo was too tall like this—bringing their faces close together. Corvo’s hands simply moved to better hold him, and so the Outsider just leaned his face up to press his lips against Corvo’s.

It was simple, it was quick, and it sent sparks throughout the Outsider’s body. He could feel the tingling in his fingertips when he pulled back, so he rubbed them together to get rid of it. When he met Corvo’s eyes, however, he smiled, finding the expression easier to make the more he did it.

“I’ll stay,” he simply said, and felt warmth spread in his chest at Corvo’s brilliant smile.


End file.
